Membrane oxygenators are currently in use in heart-lung machines for maintaining the respiration and blood flow of the patient during open heart surgery and the like.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,955 and 3,879,293, for example, convoluted membrane type oxygenators are disclosed which are supported by a stiff, integral backing having transversely extending, generally parallel score lines, and folded on the score lines into sections and arranged on one side of the membrane. This arrangement has provided a major advance in the quality of oxygenation provided to patients, as well as a major advance in the simplicity of assembly of a multiple membrane layer-type oxygenator for blood.
The invention of this application represents a further improvement in the assembly of convoluted membrane type oxygenators, in which an integral spacing member is formed at the respective opposed ends of the flow paths through the convoluted membrane pockets, eliminating the need for a taped seal, or other relatively complex techniques for sealing the ends of the convoluted membrane stack which is formed in accordance with the teachings of the previously cited patents.
As a result, the folded membrane stack may be more effeciently assembled, with equal or improved reliability of sealing at the ends, due to the integral spacing members formed in accordance with this invention.